


Potato Stew

by sayang



Category: Franz Ferdinand (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Blood, Vampire AU, finally i gave in and wrote for this AU, this might be a bit nasty for some of you so.. yeah heed the blood warning. thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayang/pseuds/sayang
Summary: Julian was angry. Julian was also hungry.





	Potato Stew

**Author's Note:**

> before you read on, this AU was based on [this](https://saldoodles.tumblr.com/post/175989337252/ok-so-here-it-is-the-supernatural-au-ive-been). please read that first so everything in this fic will make sense
> 
> warnings: the usual, dont show this to anyone who might not be comfortable with the existence of this fanfic. thanks!

At first, Alex didn’t notice it. Well, he did. He hears everything, almost all the time, but had finally mastered in tuning out the noises deemed unnecessary. When he heard the faint thumping he thought it might just be the cat on the roof (lately, there had been a brown haired cat that frequents the manor) but as it grew persistent he doubted it couldn’t be a creature as lazy as that. He put down his newly acquired book, waiting for a few moments before deciding if he should inspect it. He heard the soft crackling of the fireplace at the main room and the soft snoozing of a lone wolf. He heard the rustling of bed sheets, pictured in his mind Nick’s peaceful sleeping face. He tried not to let his mind dwell too deep into that. Before his mind could pick up its track again, trying to remember where Bob might’ve left that night the thumping started again. It was two corridors away, but once Alex had transfixed his attention to it he could hear it clear as day. He sighed as he put down his copy of poetry compilation and silently slinked out of the room, cape billowing behind him.

The occupant of said room, although possessed the same abilities, was too indulged in his own emotions to notice that there was a change of air in the room. Only when he felt a still presence by the door did he finally realize that Alex had watched him pace back and forth. Their gazes locked in acknowledgment before Julian turned his face away. He kicked the dusty rug underneath him to propel himself into the air. Movements graceful still, he hovered away from the older figure. Unfortunately for him, the room wasn’t as spacious as the rest and he could only reach a few feet away from where he stood before he faced a wall. The scratched striped wallpaper of the room became witness to his sour face, brows furrowed and frown deep.

“What’s wrong?” Alex’s clear voice broke the silence. Julian startled at the sudden presence beside him. As he flinched away his back hit the wall. He heard how his vest brushed against the wall, but not how Alex had moved beside him at such speed. He never heard Alex, instead it was always unnecessary things like how Paul would munch on his meat or how the cat pawed on the bedsheets. He shut his eyes tight, trying to refocus his mind. He was still trying to get used to his new.. Self. He would take deep breaths if he could. Sometimes he still feigned its motions out of habit. Alex said it took him a while (years) to get fully accustomed to his new heightened senses and abilities. While Julian was usually an optimist, some days it gets really difficult. Just like now. 

“What’s wr-”

“Shut up.” Julian snapped. He put himself down, the soles of his shoes made contact with the ground once more. He stomped away from Alex. 

Alex raised an eyebrow at the show of upsetness. As he watched Julian parading his bedroom, just a measly 4 x 4 space of a room, he finally cracked the mystery of the thumping noise. But then a different problem emerged, why Julian was even upset in the first place.

He was missing his book already, yearning to read whatever literary beauty the mere mortals in their village had produced. He missed his much larger quarter, a place where he could be in such a state of mind where he could lose himself in a good way. But he also made a promise to himself that he will take care of Julian. Especially after what he did to him. Most of him felt that he was doing it out of responsibility, but he was starting to grow fond of the fledgling. He knew during these times it was very critical, as his own were, so he knew what to expect. It was like being born again, but the memories of your former self never left even if all the senses and your bodily function did. Julian was Julian, but at the same time he wasn't. It wasn’t an easy place to be in, especially at such a young age. That guilt--which he thought will probably never leave not even in a thousand years--had started to pinch at his conscience. He used it as motivation to approach Julian once more. The scene around him became a blur of colors, noise, even sound, as he swiftly stepped in just behind where Julian would be on his same stomping track.

“Speak to me.” He said, this time gentler. He guessed it was one of those days where Julian’s anger had consumed him, though he couldn’t blame Julian at all for harboring those feelings deep within him in the first place. He couldn’t imagine what it must feel like to be taken away from your former life so spontaneously, as Alex's own entrance was a consensual one.

“Please.” He pleaded. Even if Julian’s feelings were to be expected, he still didn’t deserve it. At this, Julian finally stopped in his tracks. He turned his head, just the shyest of the movement, acknowledging Alex’s presence behind him. 

“It was dinner.” He silently said. “Paul had potato stew... I like-liked potato stew.”

Alex tried not to laugh. It felt like a silly notion but he knew it meant much more than that. For Julian to be robbed of what he used to see as life’s pleasure so suddenly. After all, you didn’t know how many things you took for granted until it was gone. For Julian, Alex had learned, it was something as simple as being able to actually digest food. 

Even though Alex had tried his hardest not to respond, the faint scoff of a laugh was heard by Julian’s overly sensitive ears. He snarled. “You think this is funny, do you?”

“I’m sorry-I didn’t mean it. I know how much that meant a lot to you.” Alex calmly responded. The last thing an upset Julian needs was his mentor (and possible lifelong friend) to lose his own cool. It wasn’t new that Julian would get overly emotional about the smallest things. Sometimes it even reminded Alex of teens going through puberty. Anyway, he was dealing with one right now and he was trying not to step on a mine. He wasn’t too afraid of what might happen but he wasn’t keen on getting himself tangled in a mess right now, not when his newest edition poetry compilation was waiting for him a few rooms away. 

Julian stopped glaring at Alex too ferociously but his palms were balled into fists. He hoped Julian was in a conscious enough state not to pop his claws. A young fledgling is a hungry fledgling, almost always. Even well fed, they wouldn’t turn away from blood. A fuming Julian he could stand, but not a feral and hungry Julian. It was hard enough to keep him away from trying to escape to the woods sometimes, as Alex deemed him still too young to keep his desires on a whim. Alex took a cautious step closer to Julian, reaching for the fists on his sides.

“J-” was as much as Alex could utter from his mouth before he felt a harsh slash across his cheek. Ah, yes. A young fledgling is also a powerful fledgling. Like a large current, sometimes all their powers came rushing unfiltered. Julian's slap had been harsh and fast that even centuries old Alex didn’t see it coming. He felt something warm ooze from his cheek and how Julian’s expression slowly turned from rage into something else. He observed how Julian’s bright (now even brighter that he was Changed) blue eyes had directed its gaze to the dark red drop currently making its way down Alex’s cheek. The tangy smell of his blood immediately filled his nose. He raised a shaky hand to his face, feeling the thick liquid smeared itself on his cheek as he tried to wipe it away. He opened his palm to see his own blood on his fingertips. It had been a very long time since he had seen his own blood like this. Not even when struggling with his prey that Alex ever bled himself. His gaze turned dark.

“What was that for?” Alex asked, voice low. 

Julian lifted his gaze from Alex’s hands. He was still glowering but the look in his eyes had changed. Alex could immediately tell that Julian’s bloodthirst had started to stir inside of him, and with his current condition it would be harder for him to control it.

“I miss eating. Like, actual eating. Not this,” Julian waved his arms, “shit.”

_ Heard that one before, though in a much nicer tone _ . Alex thought as he listened intently, deciding to let Julian let his steam out. He will feel much better after it. Also, he didn’t trust himself to speak afraid he might say something hurtful cause oh was he starting to get upset as well. He brushed his fingers on the new scar again.

“I hate you.” Julian spat. 

_ Yeah, that’s understandable _ . It wouldn’t be the first time Alex had to deal with an angry Julian. The first time it happened he wasn’t even all that fazed. What is living for centuries longer than most humans for if he didn’t grow a thick skin? Facing a fledgling, even one that he had accidentally Turned, shouldn’t be a big deal. 

“I hate that you’ve made me the way I am.” Julian continued.

_ I can’t blame him. He will get over it, I will help him _ . Alex said to himself, a mantra he was now getting used to. He had his hard days as well and that magic sentence never failed to soothe his nerves (figuratively speaking). 

“I wish you were never even born so I didn’t have to be this way!” Julian exclaimed. 

_ Okay, well now that was a bit out of line _ . Alex frowned. He wasn’t all that happy that he was physically wounded from the encounter but Julian’s words struck his still heart where it did hurt. Blaming something that wasn't even his doing wasn’t fair, was it? 

“That wasn’t very nice,” Alex used his mentor voice for the first time that day. “I will give you a chance to take it back. I know you don’t actually mean it.”

“I do.” Julian replied fast. He stood his ground, even though the ground he was standing on was based on untrue feelings born out of the heat of the moment. 

“Julian.” Alex warned.

“I hate this! I hate it! I wish I could just d-”

Alex grabbed Julian by the collar and slammed him on the wall behind him. Whatever Julian was about to say, and Alex knew well what he was about to say, they won’t go to that topic. Alex had made peace with himself that it wasn’t something that was easily possible for their kind. Julian had worked so hard all this time, as Alex watched his every unstable step, and he wasn’t willing to see Julian go down that path just because of some damned potato stew.

Julian didn’t struggle. If anything, he had grown rigid. More rigid than his usual, vampire self anyway. He looked under his nose, to the balled fists curling on his collar. Only then Alex realized that he must’ve smelled the faint trace of blood on his hands.

“You like that?”

Julian snapped his head to meet Alex’s gaze. Caught in the act, embarrassed yet he couldn’t turn away from the truth. His rage has faltered, as seen from the loosen lines on his face, though his brows were still furrowed. 

“The key to... Ah,  _ living _ , is to accept it all Julian.” Alex worked on his charm. He never used it on Julian before, but desperate times calls for desperate measures. Maybe just this once. After all, he did promise on helping Julian, even if that meant he had to use his vampire charms on the boy. 

“Accept that..” Alex let go of his bloodstained hand to wave it in front of Julian, “..You live in a different nature now.” 

Julian’s head swayed, his eyes never leaving Alex’s long fingers. To the human eye, nothing was probably happening on Julian’s face, but Alex’s sharp eyes knew that Julian’s pupil had dilated ever so slightly. His rage was abandoned in favor of desire. 

“Don’t hold back, Julian,” Alex whispered. His seduction came in slow waves. He could feel it take effect on Julian, from the way grip on Alex loosened up and how slack his expression had gone. 

But it seemed that Alex had somewhat underestimated Julian. In that brief moment, Julian snapped back from Alex’s influence. He looked back at Alex, a bit of confusion tinged on his wide eyes, before turning his head away. He had probably realized what was being done to him and he didn’t plan on letting Alex continue. But oh, Alex wasn’t done yet. Not after what happened. This wasn’t their usual banter, he didn’t want to let Julian off the hook yet.

Alex tutted. 

“What did I say, Julian?” Alex used a bloodstained finger to turn Julian’s head to face him.

Julian only stared in silence, a million things running through his head. The fledgling needed more persuasion and Alex was happy to do so. He popped his claws and traced a finger on the scar on his face that was starting to close on its own. He pressed the teasing claw hard enough to dent his skin, before dragging it to his lips.

“It doesn’t help if you resist,” Alex’s voice was deep, rich with seduction. In a swift strike he split his lower lip, soon red started to come out. His bleeding mouth moved and his voice barely a whisper. “Give me everything you got.”

The next thing Alex knew his back was on the ground. The rug folded underneath him where he had slid across the floor, Julian on top of him. His eyes were hungry now. Alex was almost relieved because even through the hunger he could see that Julian was back at his usual self, albeit a very dazed and hungry one. Alex felt Julian’s cold hands on the sides of his face, holding him still. Julian licked his lips. Alex braced himself for what was about to come.

He would've thought Julian would go in straight for the kill, instead, Alex felt Julian’s tongue swept across his cheek. He figured the wound had probably closed itself almost completely now but Julian lapped desperately at it.

“I’m not wasting a single drop,” Julian said. His voice and tone had gone back to normal, or at least close to normal. There was a tinge of desperation in his voice, a sense of urgency. Did Alex use a bit too much pheromone? But like what he had told Julian before, he was going to ride the wave. 

After a few licks Julian finally stopped. His thumb slid across the now faded scar, making sure he wouldn't miss a thing before continuing further below. His eyes traveled south, to the parted red mouth. He assessed the scar on Alex’s lips. Alex could feel that Julian was somewhat hesitant. This wasn’t exactly something they’ve done before and even though Alex had willingly put himself in this position, Julian wasn’t sure this was a line he wanted to cross. It took a few moments (30 seconds, in human time) for Julian to decide that maybe just this once he would let himself go beyond that line. He dipped down and darted a tongue at Alex’s lower lip experimentally.

Alex let himself close his eyes as Julian made his way on the bloodied lip. A small shy of a dab at first, before it turned into quicker laps. Julian tongued at the bottom lip, trying to roll in the droplets into his mouth and savoring the taste of his creator’s blood. It tasted like nothing he’d ever tasted before. Sure, it was tangy, like blood in general. But there was something different about it too, something that made him crave for more. He didn't have quite the variety of a pallette as Alex's but he'd had his fair share of blood banks. Human blood was warm and it varied in taste and texture. He’d had rat blood which grew cold very fast. Livestock last longer, but they grow useless once they’re drained. Vampire blood, however... Alex’s was the only undead blood he’d tasted but he was willing to drink it over and over again, given the chance. He didn’t know if it was even morally okay for him to be doing this, but he had trusted Alex wouldn’t coincidentally get Julian in trouble even if just a moment ago he was being the biggest prick. He couldn’t describe the taste, nor the feeling that comes with drinking your own creator’s blood. If he had a working heart, he knew it would be beating hard right now. It will beat with Alex’s blood in it. The thought made him shiver with excitement. He couldn’t fully grasp what was going on with his body (or his mind), and if it all came from Alex’s seduction or from his blood. It was like his mind was tunneling on trying to drink as much as he could from that single scar, which was starting to close up. 

Julian’s hand found its way to Alex's throat, wrapping around the slender neck. To a normal human being, Julian's grip might be considered tight enough to make his victim choke. But to Alex it was merely a playful pinch, with its claws pricking on the sides of his neck. Julian was now sucking on Alex’s bottom lip. The sharpness of his fangs pricked on his skin, but not hard enough to wound him any further. He was practically trying to pull his bottom lip apart at this point, desperate to milk more of his blood. The harder Julian sucked, the more Alex grew more desperate. This wasn't exactly what he had in mind and the wound was closing in. Alex pushed Julian away and Julian complied, ever so reluctantly.

“You’ll tear my lip that way,” Alex explained. His lower lip looked swollen. There were smears of blood on his chin, which Julian was still eyeing hungrily.

“M-may I have some more?” Julian asked this time. Each drop of blood pushed him nearer yet also farther away from his usual self. He licked at his own blood-stained lips, savoring it to the last bit.

“Only if you say sorry.” 

“I’m sorry, Alex.” Julian clawed at the front of Alex’s vest now. His golden buttons clinked at contact with Julian’s retracted claws. “Really. I really am sorry. I didn’t mean…”

“I forgive you,” Alex replied. He was quick to forgive, relieved that Julian had stopped his tantrum. All he wanted to do was make sure he got his tongue down Julian’s throat by the end of the night. “Go on then.”

“I--Thank you,” Julian tripped on his words out of excitement. He couldn’t contain his glee of having to taste more of Alex. He drank in the sight of Alex pinned on the ground. His hair was sticking at odd angles from their previous tussling, but somehow it didn't reduce Alex's charming looks. Even if he didn't look his usual refined self, there was still some sort of sharp beauty to him. Perhaps it was the heightened sense of charm he got from being a vampire, or how appealing blood looked on him, but Julian very much enjoyed the sight of it. 

It was fast as lightning, but Alex was equipped with the ability to see it all clearly. From the way Julian had popped his full fangs, to the way he leaned down to jab its points on Alex’s bottom lips. Two new punctures were now born and as blood gushed from the new wounds Julian hungrily swept at it. Alex didn’t want to waste much time though, he grabbed Julian by the back of his head and kissed him instead. Julian was surprised, but he didn’t pause. If anything, he was giving in to the open-mouthed kisses. Once in awhile his tongue darting back and forth to bring in blood into his mouth, or rather Alex’s. He didn’t know, nor did he had any audacity to care. All he knew was that the tongue that wasn’t his was skillfully maneuvering its way inside of his mouth, sweeping the blood on the roof of his mouth and over his pearly whites. Now that the blood was everywhere, Julian was determined to taste every bit of its tanginess. He tilted his head for better access, working his hungry way over Alex's mouth. He groaned, though he wasn't sure because of his ever increasing hunger or from how heavy their kiss had gone.

Julian tried to push in more blood inside and along the process his tongue swept at Alex's fangs. As he did so he felt a stabbing pain at his tongue. He winced and tried to pull away. But Alex kept Julian still with his strong grip and was now probing his tongue on Julian’s, trying to taste him for a change. Julian moaned into the messy kiss. He felt Alex probing at the wound on his tongue. He let Alex lead the way this time, his tongue falling into rhythm with Alex's. The taste in their mouths now a slightly different one. 

Alex tried not to smirk into the kiss. Everything fell into plan. After letting Julian had his way it was his turn to man the ship. It was as if the taller man on top of him has melted. He could feel Julian's limbs growing slack from pleasure by the way it had felt heavier (though this didn't bother Alex at all). The long limbs on top of him snuggled in tighter, caging Alex to the ground. Eager hands gripped at his lapels, urging him harder into the kiss. In the kiss, Alex tasted himself, because in Julian’s veins there was him and now it was the other way around as well. He never felt as close to Julian as he did now, and he wasn’t just talking about the kiss. He felt like their bond grew tighter. It was a rather abstract feeling he couldn’t quite pinpoint either, nothing in the human language did he ever experience something similar to this. Perhaps it was a literal blood bond? Whatever it was, Alex knew that none of them might come out of this the way they were before. But he couldn't find it in himself to care or to curse himself for not thinking it through. If it meant that they got to do this more often he wasn't opposed to it at all. He pushed his thoughts away to focus back on how their mouth had started to dry.

The puncture wounds on Alex's bottom lips had started to close up. It would only take a short moment before it was gone altogether. At this, Alex slowed down his pace, favoring in slower and gentler kisses. His mouth wasn’t as open as before, to Julian’s dismay, judging from the way Julian had insistently tried to gain entrance back. Alex held on to Julian’s shoulder, trying to push him away.

This time, Julian got the memo and he backed away for a slight bit. Being a vampire has its perks, he thought. He didn’t have to catch his breath now every time he was making out. Well, not that he ever did make out with anyone after he was Changed. This was a first for him, a very exciting first indeed. He paused at the thought, for a moment genuinely surprised that somehow he had fallen for Alex's charms and had made out with someone he saw as a mentor figure. But as Alex said, no use in resisting. He’s got plenty of years to come for regrets, now he was content on just sitting on top of Alex as he kissed the man mercilessly. He was still high off of the taste and effects of Alex’s blood. 

“Thanks,” Julian muttered, his more subordinate nature getting hold of him. Alex only smirked at Julian's display of meekness, content at the result of his influence and knowing that in the future he didn't need to impose his charms for Julian to come in his lap. Alex eyed the red smears decorating Julian’s lips. Somehow, Julian looked human. His lips were similar to the red shade he used to have and he could almost imagine the way Julian’s cheeks would flush. Alex hoped he only looked the same, he wished he could one day witness his own reflection once more in a proper mirror (water was what worked for him). 

“Of course,” Alex said smugly. He pushed Julian off of him with ease. The abashed Julian fell with a thud, the side of his face meeting the dusty pattern carpet. “Now, if you’ll excuse me I have to go back to my book.”

“Oh. Ah, right. Yes.” Julian was still on the ground, sat rather awkwardly. Julian tried to look anywhere but Alex’s eyes, his gaze darting from one point to another. He scratched the back of his head, even though it was impossible for him to even feel any sort of itchiness. “I-uh. I’ll.. See you?”

Alex silently watched Julian fumble with himself for a silent moment before he finally turned away, his cape billowing. “Of course,” he repeated once more before he left the same way he came in, and almost as silently.

* * *

A few days later, sometime during midnight, where the full moon was high in the sky and a certain doggish housemate was nowhere to be found, Alex walked back inside the manor from his trip. He had made his way in when Bob caught him near the dining room.

“Feeding?” Bob asked. There was still a certain distantness in his voice, though Alex couldn’t judge. Bob had grown up thinking that vampires were bad, only then to end up living with two at the same time. If Alex were even allowed to hope, maybe they will become acquaintances. Or--Lord help the blonde man if it really came to it--friends. 

“Yes.” Alex gave a satisfied answer. He usually didn’t float (that was reserved for fledglings who were still excited by their new powers) but just to take a piss on the vampire hunter, he had floated pass by him. He smugly added, “I had a big meal.”

“Another drunkard?”

“Escaped convict.”

Bob raised an interested eyebrow. “There’s a..?”

“Not anymore, obviously. Drained him dry, ditched his body down the river. No one would miss him.” Alex also didn’t like to share gory details unless he needed to. But by doing so he was definitely doing the vampire hunter a favor. It was practically free knowledge, and all from a very trusted source as well. 

“Dry?” Bob put his hands on his hips. “Why are you even feeding that much anyway?” Of course, Bob only knew how much Alex fed because it was one of the free knowledge he had told Bob. 

“I have more than one mouth to feed.” He grinned smugly.

“Wait, what does that mean?” Bob furrowed his brows. That didn’t match right with his research findings, vampires don’t live in packs. Even if Alex did bring Julian his meals home, there wasn’t a body Alex was bringing along with him now. He reached for his notebook, keen to learn more about the mysterious ways of his housemate. But Alex had flown away, all that was left was the chandelier swaying after him.

“Alex? Al? What do you mean by that? What does it mean!!” Bob yelled after Alex, clutching his notebook tight. But he didn’t hear from Alex until the next two days, and by then Alex had played dumb at his previous actions akin a few days before. Although Bob hoped that perhaps one day he would eventually find out what Alex had truly meant.


End file.
